In both consumer and industrial settings, there has been a growing necessity for a tool holder that operates by rotationally engaging and releasing a tool or tools. While most tool holders are capable of engaging and releasing tools with the assistance of gravity, their restraining capacity often fails to account for various environments. Instead, standardized restraints are fashioned according to a tool's size or shape. Such restraints often fail to account for a sufficient amount of environmental variables in which the tool is subjected to or used in.
For example, while a tool belt may successfully hold a socket wrench through a snap or clip in a low altitude construction setting, that same tool belt may not appropriately hold the same tool in a similar construction setting at a higher altitude. As a general rule, higher winds are present more often at higher altitudes rather than at lower altitudes. Accordingly, modern tool restraints solve such problems often by increasing took holders' tensile strengths, either by making structural or material alterations. However, along with such changes comes compromised ease of use, weight, tool accessibility, as well as numerous other problems.
Such problems are especially commonplace in environments which include turbomachinery and other similar surroundings involving the generation of unusually large forces. Not only must the tool holder be secured, but the tools it holds must be readily available, quickly accessible, neatly organized, and yet able to be restrained and released at a moments notice. In such environments, traditional tool holders which attempt to solve such problems at best are inefficient, as with increased tensile strengths, comes unacceptable compromises in efficiency.
As a consequence of the foregoing, a longstanding need exists among users for an apparatus and method allowing for the quick, simple, and effective storage and retrieval of tools in high energy environments.